My Anti-Hero Academia
by RENEGADE1357
Summary: Skylar's life has been complicated since the day she was born. Finally feeling fed up, she makes a decision that'll change her life and the lives of everyone around her
1. Conflict

_((So I just started watching My Hero Academia and I love it. You knew where this is going. The thing is, even though I personally prefer to be on the side of heroes instead of villains in most cases, I don't really wanna write this story with the main characters as heroes. Yet at the same time, I don't want them to be villains either. That leaves me with one choice... Well, I'm sure there are tons of choices but this seems like the most fun. Hope you enjoy!))_

 _((Note: Words in bold/italic letters are narration))_

 _ **Hero... Villain... Those two words pretty much make up this world. Majority of the planet has an ability known as a Quirk. With a Quick, comes a choice, to walk the path of justice or the path of tyranny. Personally, I think both options are a load of crap. I'm gonna tell you the story of how that conflict was jammed down my throat the second I was born. I'm gonna tell you the story of how I chose to carve out my own path**_

Not too far from Orudera High School was another school. This school was known as Orudera Discipline Academy and in an empty classroom of that school, sat a single girl on her cellphone. This girl was slender with short platinum blonde hair. Her uniform was a white shirt, a black jacket and a black skirt with a gold trim. Most people confused her for a cross-dressing boy until they got a good look at her. O.D.A. was a school that was full of delinquents that normal schools didn't want. Mainly students that got into fights too often or were too disrespectful to teachers. Instead of expelling them, they thought sending them to O.D.A. would straighten them out. The girl sat on one of the desks on her phone for a short while before leaving and walking through the halls

 _ **My name's Skylar. I used to go to Orudera High but when I got my final strike for fighting, the principal threw me here. He said once I get my act together I could return to the normal school but I really didn't care either way**_

" _I'm starving..._ " Skylar thought

"Sky-chan!" an excited voice called out

"I know the voice anywhere..." Skylar mumbled

A short girl with long dark gray hair ran up and tried to catch her breath "I've... been looking for you... Sky-chan"

 _ **This is Miko. She's actually not a student here. She's an intern for the school's counselor. I'm not sure why but she always tries to be my best friend or whatever, despite my clear efforts to avoid her. Don't get me wrong, she's a good person, I just prefer to keep to myself**_

"Sky-chan, wanna have lunch together?" Miko smiled

"I'm not really hungry" Skylar lied

"You're mean" Miko pouted

Skylar started walking off but was followed by Miko. The shorter girl kept talking but was being ignored without noticing

"Miko, I think I'm gonna head out" Skylar said

"But school's not out yet" Miko gasped

"So? I mean, we're already being called _The Scum of the Future_. Not like we can change that now" Skylar shrugged causing Miko to frown

 _ **The students enrolled in O.D.A. were classified as future villains by the regular people since we're already causing trouble at a young age. At this point, I've stopped caring**_

Skylar left the school and made her way to the city. She put in her headphones to block out the noisy people of the streets. But no matter how loud she turned up the volume, that didn't block out the sound of an explosion that went off a couple blocks away

"The hell?" Skylar mumbled

The young woman quickly went to the sight of the explosion where a woman was causing a huge commotion. This woman had majority of her face covered with the hood of the long dark silver cloak she was wearing but her wicked smile could be seen as clear as day. When the woman slowly walked passed a couple of cars, the cars shook and began floating in the air

 _ **The Telekinetic Villain, Chaos. Quirk: Telekinesis. Chaos can move any object with the power of her mind as easily as breathing**_

One of the cars flew ahead at the people

"Look out!" a man panicked

A large man with white hair, wearing red coveralls and black boots jumped down from above and caught the car without any issue. The man dug is fingers in the car and it broke apart. The pieces of the car reformed into armor around the man

 _ **The Rebuilding Hero, Jury-Rig. Quirk: Remake. With a single touch, Jury-Rig can change anything into anything else**_

"Jury-Rig-kun, you're late" Chaos said softly "You're usually here in under a minute. Did you take your time? You kept me waiting, that hurts my feelings"

"You'll live, Chaos. Any chance you'll come peacefully?" Jury-Rig asked

Countless other objects instantly rose in the air around Chaos "No"

The objects went flying through the air at great speed. Using two of the tires from the former car that were now on the sides of Jury-Rig's feet, the man was able to speed past the assault. Jury-Rig went for a punch but a chunk of the ground rose and acted as a shield

"Too slow, Jury-Rig-kun" Chaos whispered

Jury-Rig blew through the wall and Chaos floated back to avoid being attacked. The woman opened up her cloak and multiple blades flew out and attacked the man. The blades flew around and slowly chipped away at Jury-Rig's car-armor. The two clashed for a short while before Chaos floated up to the top of a bus

"Me, a villain who attacks from a distance. You, the hero who prefers a... frontal assault. You and I, Jury-Rig-kun, are two sides to the same coin" Chaos smiled

"Think whatever you want, it won't change a thing" Jury-Rig glared

"Goodness. I suppose you're right" Chaos giggled and took out a small pocket watch "Oh dear, I'm late. We'll have to finish this another day, Jury-Rig-kun. Bye"

Chaos stirred up a whirlwind of dust and covered herself. When the dust cleared, Chaos had vanished

Jury-Rig made his armor fall apart and scratched his head, sighing "That woman..."

"Hey" Skylar said making her way up

Jury-Rig turned around "Skylar, what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Skylar looked to the side out the corner of her eye "I wouldn't know anything about that"

"Skylar..." Jury-Rig glared

 _ **Oh yeah, there's something I forgot to tell you. Jury-Rig isn't just a hero. He doubles... as my father**_

"Why aren't you in school, young lady?!" Jury-Rig yelled

"It was annoying so I left" Skylar shrugged

"You know how much it pains me that you're in the dreadful place, skipping class won't help you leave any sooner!" Skylar's father sobbed

Skylar sighed and face-palmed herself "You're a grown man, cut it out..!"

"Sky-chan!" Miko cried as she met up with her friend "I'm came to bring you back!"

" _There's no escaping her..._ " Skylar thought

"Oh, Miko. How are you?" Jury-Rig smiled

Miko stood up straight to show respect "Mr. Jury-Rig, good afternoon!"

The man just laughed at how polite Miko tried to be. A bunch of people started gathering and cheering for the hero

"Alright, Jury-Rig!" someone cheered

"And his flash-and-blood too!" someone else followed up

"Everyone, please. This is really unnecessary" Jury-Rig said honestly

"I'll say. Listen Dad, we're gonna go. School's still in" Skylar sighed and started walking off

Miko looked confused "I thought-"

"Miko!" Skylar grabbed Miko and pulled her along

The girls took the quickest path back to the school

"Sky-chan, why do you always look sad when people acknowledge you as Jury-Rig's daughter?" Miko asked

Skylar stayed silent and growled to herself

 _ **Everyone knew about me being the daughter of a hero and expected me to follow in Dad's footsteps. I've had that kind of pleasure weighing down on me ever since I was a kid**_

After the school day was over, Skylar ran into her father who was waiting outside for her

"Something wrong?" Skylar asked

"No. Don't you remember? This morning we said that we'd go see your mother after school" Jury-Rig replied

"Oh yeah. Alright, let's go" Skylar nodded

Miko walked up with a smile "Sky-chan!"

"Not now, Miko" Skylar scolded

"Why not?" Miko frowned

"I'm gonna go see my mom" Skylar answered

"Your mom? I never met your mom! Can I come?" Miko begged

"I don't think so" Skylar deadpanned

"My apologies, Miko. This is a private matter" Jury-Rig said

"I see. That's okay. Maybe another day" Miko smiled

" _Wouldn't bet on it_ " Skylar thought as she and her father left

The pair made their way to an old small house in an abandoned, run down neighorhood. Inside, was Chaos, looking at three different sized painted handprints on the wall. Chaos noticed the presence of the two and looked at them. She reached up and pulled down her hood, revealing her flowing blonde hair

"What took you so long?" Chaos smiled

 _ **I know I did this earlier but there's one more thing I didn't mention. You see, Chaos...**_

"Hey, Mom" Skylar spoke up

 _ **Unlike with my heroic father, nobody knew about my villainous mother. When my parents thought I was old enough to understand the world, they told me that I couldn't tell a living soul about who my mother was. They said that wouldn't do anything except put a huge target on my back. I guess you could call me, "The Forbidden Child"**_

The woman hugged her daughter "I missed you, sweetheart"

"You just saw me the other day" Skylar mumbled

"That's like an eternity to a mother" Chaos giggled before glaring at Jury-Rig "Why do you insist on taking so long to get here when I want to see my daughter?"

"Sorry. But making sure we weren't being followed isn't easy, y'know!" Jury-Rig explained

"Skylar, how about you come with me this weekend?" Chaos smiled

"I don't know, Mom..." Skylar shrugged

" _She scolds me then starts ignoring me?_ " Jury-Rig thought

Skylar knew how much her mother hated being away from her and how lonely she must've been just drifting around so it was completely understandable that she wanted some time with her flesh-and-blood

"Alright. This weekend can just be us, okay?" Skylar sighed and smiled

"Skylar!" Chaos smothered the girl with affection

"M-Mom... I can't breathe..!" Skylar mumbled

"Hmm" Jury-Rig hummed

"Problem?" Chaos glared

"N-No! Just... please don't do anything that'll draw attention to yourselves" Jury-Rig pleaded

The females brushed him off "Whatever"

After talking for a while, the father and daughter decided it was time to go

"See you in couple days, Mom" Skylar said as she went ahead

"See you then" Chaos smiled and waved

"So, where are you planning to take her?" Jury-Rig asked

"Huh? I don't ask you where you have her all the time" Chaos scolded

"I don't have her anywhere. She goes to school and comes home" Jury-Rig replied

"I know, I'm just teasing" Chaos giggled then put on a straight face "D...Do you ever think I can-"

"You know I want nothing more. But we can't risk anything like that night ever happening again. We may not be quick enough to save Skylar this time..." Jury-Rig mumbled

Chaos looked down and put her hood back on "I understand..."

Jury-Rig took and few steps ahead but stopped "By the way, that was quite the show earlier"

"Oh hush. I just wanted to have a little fun" Chaos smirked

When a gust of air blew up a cloud of dust, Chaos vanished and Jury-Rig caught up to his daughter

"You think the world will ever accept our family?" Skylar asked in a low voice

"I don't know... I hope so" Jury-Rig answered

 _((I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We'll get to meet some more students from O.D.A. next chapter. Next time, a meet-and-greet and a rival battle. Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	2. Anger Management

_((Quick Recap: Skylar and her hero father, Jury-Rig, met up with her villain mother, Chaos, and made plans for Skylar to go away for the weekend))_

With a couple days left before Skylar left for the weekend with Chaos, she was was doing some deep thinking. After school she went home and changed in her street clothes. Skylar was now wearing a black tank top with a broken heart icon on it, a gray jean jacket, dark blue jeans and black boots. Skylar went to her favorite music shop and browsed around. When Skylar left the store, a rumbling sound filled the air. Skylar looked around and gasped at the sight of someone with fire and smoke coming from their calves accelerated along the sidewalk. The person was a boy with shaggy red hair, wearing a black camouflage T-shirt and cargo shorts who was on a skateboard that came flying down the street before crashing into the young woman

"Ow, geez... Hey, I'm sorry, I... Skylar, what's up!" a boy said loudly

"Jack!" Skylar growled

 _ **This Jack. Quirk: Rocket. Jack has compartments on his calves, arms and back that release a powerful blast of fire when opened. Loud, obnoxious, and known as the "Blast-Off Maniac," Jack has built his own reputation around O.D.A. as the district wild-child**_

"You moron, get off!" Skylar demanded with a scowl

"Relax, I said I was sorry" Jack laughed and hopped up "What are you doing here?"

Skylar got up and dusted herself off "Apparently getting ran over... Which, by the way, shouldn't happen on the freaking sidewalk! Where are you off to in such a hurry anyway?"

"I'm going to meet Victor at the Arena" Jack answered

"The Arena? I thought you two were friends" Skylar said, confused at the statement

"We are, we're just going in case something else goes down today" Jack shrugged

"Hmm... Well I got nothing else to do today, I'm coming too" Skylar declared

Jack knew better than to argue with someone like Skylar so they made their way across town to a dried-up concrete river channel

 _ **This is the "Arena." A few years ago, an O.D.A. senior found this place and declared it the official fighting ring. Barely anyone came to this part of town so people like us could come here and fight with no interruption**_

A tall boy with black hair was lying down on the edge of the Arena with his legs over edge. He was wearing dark red button down shirt and black pants

"Hey, Victor!" Jack called out

The boy sat up and looked at the approaching duo "Hey"

 _ **This is Victor. If I had to make a list of people I had great respect for, Victor would be near the top. The reason being how he handles shit. He'll straight-face you if all you do is talk, but the second someone puts their hands on him, he'll fight without hesitation**_

Skylar walked up and fist-bumped Victor "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Jack, for someone with the power of a rocket, you're late" Victor glared

"I got sidetracked" Jack chuckled

"He crashed into me with his skateboard" Skylar deadpanned

"Moron" Victor added

"Hey!" Jack growled

"Skylar, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here at the moment" Victor said

"Huh? Why?" Skylar asked

"Yeah, why?" a girl smirked as she walked up

The girl was skinny and had six arms. She had straight, long black hair that reached her mid-back. She was wearing sunglasses, a blue shoulderless blouse and short shorts. She took off her sunglasses and revealed her four red spider-like eyes

"Aren't we all friends here?" the girl smiled

 _ **This is Spectra. Quirk: Spider. Basically, she can do anything a spider can. Don't sing to that... Spectra can stick to walls, spin almost indestructable webs and if she bites someone, they'll be poisoned and will most likely die if not treated within the hour**_

"Of course you'd be here, Spectra" Skylar sighed

"What's with that tone of voice?" Spectra giggled

"Quit acting like a princess, spider witch!" Skylar growled

Spectra smiled turned into a scowl "What'd you call me?!"

"You heard me!" Skylar countered

Jack stepped in between them "Ladies, ladies. Stop fighting, it's so unladylike"

"Shut up, Jack!" Skylar and Spectra yelled

"He's not wrong, you know. But considering we're not exactly upstanding citizens, we can't really be blamed. We're already at the Arena, might as well do what we do best" Victor commented

"Wreck shit?" Skylar smirked

"I don't see why not" Victor shrugged

"Sounds good" Spectra smiled

"Now we can agree on something" Skylar grinned "I need to blow off some steam anyway"

Skylar and Spectra jumped over the edge into the Arena. Tradition stated that the fighters face away from each other until the fight officially started. Anything goes until either one side was left standing or someone surrendered. Other than that, there were no rules. The girls started under the bridge. They faced away from each other and walked in different directions. Victor counted down from ten in his head and started the match when he hit zero

"Start!" Victor yelled

In that instant, Spectra spun around and fired a thick strand of webbing from her mouth. Without turning around, Skylar jumped over it to dodge. Spectra kept up the assault by spitting multiple balls of webs. Skylar ran at the spider girl, careful not to get hit. During her sprint, Skylar picked up a rusty chain and spun it. Skylar got close and swun the chain. Using her spider agility, Spectra jumped back a great distance. Skylar smirked and spun the chain again. This time, the chain was giving off a black energy with white static. The girl flipped and swung the chain at the ground. The attack split the ground with terrifying power. Spectra jumped out of the and stuck to the wall of the river channel

"Scary" Spectra giggled

 _ **The name's Skylar! Quirk: Arsenal. Whatever I touch turns into a highly destructive weapon. From something as soft as a feather, if it's in my possession, it's a weapon**_

"If all your gonna do is spit at me then what are we doing here?" Skylar asked

"Suit yourself" Spectra shrugged and lunged at her opponent

Skylar got on guard and swung her weapon. Spectra quickly shot a web and spun her body. The web made contact with the chain and was yanked right from Skylar's hands, losing it's power in the process. Skylar looked around for something else to use and noticed a pipe not too far away from her position. The girl took off but got stopped in her tracks when she stepped in some of the webbing from earlier

"Dammit!" Skylar growled

Knowing Skylar wasn't going anywhere, Spectra put her next move into motion. She used each of her six arms to weave webbing into a makeshift battle axe. Spectra proceeded to lick the blade of the axe, coating it in poisonous vemon. The ground sizzled as a drop made contact with the concrete

"Shit..." Skylar gulped

Spectra shot forward and swung her weapon but missed when Skylar leaned backwards. Despite Skylar not be able to run away, she was doing everything she could to evade the axe

"Don't think I can't fight just 'cause I don't have a weapon" Skylar smirked

"I wouldn't dream of it" Spectra grinned, flashing her sharp fangs

On the last swing, Skylar caught the axe and guided it to the bottom of her foot, freeing herself

Spectra pouted "Cheater"

Skylar backflipped to the pipe and picked it up. Just like the chain, the pipe began to give off energy. Both girls rushed at each other and engaged in combat. Spectra was surprised her axe didn't seem to be damaging something was weak as a rusty pipe when it made contact. Skylar explained that her power makes anything great for defense, not just offense. Skylar managed to push Spectra back under the bridge and disarm her. When Skylar swung at Spectra's head, the spider girl vanished

"Get down here!" Skylar yelled, noticing her enemy was sticking to the bottom of the bridge

"Not just yet" Spectra grinned

A fifth eye opened on Spectra's forehead. Spectra sprayed a misty webbing that spread everywhere, forcing Skylar to run in fear of getting trapped. Feeling fed up, Skylar added more energy to her weapon and threw it in Spectra's direction. The spider girl dodged the assault. The impact destroyed the bridge

Spectra licked her fangs "Nice try"

Skylar cracked her knuckles "I'm just getting started"

"That's enough!" Victor called the match

"Aw man, it was just getting good" Jack pouted

"But I'm not done yet!" both girls growled

"You're causing too much of a commotion. Last thing we need is a hero showing up asking why two kids are beating the crap of each other" Victor said

"Wasn't this your idea to begin with?" Spectra asked

"I didn't expect all of this. I thought you just needed to blow off some steam" Victor shrugged

Spectra took a breath and closed her fifth eye "Whatever. I was getting bored anyway. Another day, Skylar?"

"Tsk" Skylar brushed her off

Spectra waved them off and took her leave

"Smartass, six-armed, five-eyed..." Skylar grumbled

Jack walked up clapping his hands "That was a great cat fight. Coulda used more clothes-tearing for my tastes but stll good"

"Shut up, Jack!" Skylar and Victor glared

"You know, you and Spectra would be one hell of team if you got along" Victor noticed

"Yeah, with her speed and your strength, you'd be unbeatable!" Jack added "Plus that skill to make weapons makes things easier for you"

"Why do you two hate each other anyway?" Victor wondered

Skylar stayed quiet

 _ **Honestly, I don't really know how to answer that question. Spectra and I have just always been enemies ever since we first met, though I don't know the reason why**_

The group hung out for a couple hours then separated. Skylar took a different path from the guys and stopped when she felt a presence

"Mom, stop following me" Skylar sighed

When Skylar turned around, Chaos was standing there

"You found me" Chaos smiled

"What are you doing here?" Skylar asked

"I heard what sounded like a fight and saw you fighting that girl. Very impressive by the way" Chaos said proudly

"It was nothing" Skylar mumbled

"Watching you fight reminded of something I meant to talk to you about a long time ago" Chaos told her daughter

"What?" Skylar wondered

Chaos smirked and shook her head "Not here, not now. But soon"

"Got it. I'm gonna head home now, I'll see you soon" Skylar said

"Be careful. If anything happens to you, I'll have to tear this damned city apart" Chaos whispered and vanished

" _Why now? You didn't last time..._ " Skylar thought

 _((Mysterious... Perfect! Next time, Skylar's weekend with her mother is interrupted. Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	3. Not Weak

_Quick Recap: Skylar met with some of her classmates at the battleground known as the Arena and had a quick fight with Spectra. Chaos then met up with her daughter, but instead of making conversation, Skylar brushed her off_

* * *

 _ **The weekend had finally rolled around and my father couldn't have been more stressed. As much as he didn't want to let me go with my mother, he wasn't given much choice**_

Skylar was in her room, packing a small duffle bag with clothes. Jury-Rig stood in Skylar's doorway with an uncomfortable look in his eye

"Would you stop looking like that? It's making me feel weird" Skylar admitted

"I don't like this..." Jury-Rig mumbled

"What?" Skylar asked, not hearing what her father said

Jury-Rig frowned "I don't like this, Skylar. She's..."

"A villain. She's also my mom. And she's alone..." Skylar explained "It's only for a couple days, you'll live. What does her place even look like anyway?"

Jury-Rig sighed and rubbed his head "Not sure"

Skylar finished packing and headed for the door

"Promise you'll be careful" Jury-Rig spoke

Skylar stopped at the door "I will"

Skylar returned to the area she was a couple days prior when she fought Spectra. Chaos had given her daughter specific instructions to get to her home. Skylar walked up to an apartment building and went inside to the fourth floor and stopped at the door labeled 4D. Skylar took a deep breath and knocked on the door

 _ **When you think of where a villain would live, you'd think an evil lair... An abandoned factory... A cave even... But strangely, what happened next was actually more disturbing**_

A woman with blonde hair opened the door with a smile "Skylar!"

Skylar's jaw dropped. She looked passed the woman to the bright, clean, organized apartment

"Mom..?" Skylar mumbled

Chaos brought her daughter inside and sat her on the couch "I'm glad you made it here safely"

"Yeah..." Skylar half-nodded and looked around

"Something wrong?" Chaos asked

"Nothing _wrong_. It's just that this isn't what I expected your place to look like" Skylar shrugged

Chaos smirked "Oh yeah? What _did_ you expect this place to look like?"

Skylar rubbed her arm "I don't know... Darker, maybe..."

"I see" Chaos sat next to Skylar "I know that your father isn't too happy that you're here"

"Try not at all" Skylar smirked

Chaos grinned "He'll get over it"

The two talked for a while before Skylar brought up something that made Chaos go quiet

"You want to... what?" Chaos gulped

"I don't like sitting in one spot for a long time. Let's go out" Skylar suggested

"Skylar, I'm a villain. I can't just walk around like a normal citizen" Chaos frowned

"Your face is covered up, mostly. You'll be fine" Skylar said

"I don't think so, sweetheart" Chaos replied

Skylar sighed. She sat there for a moment before going over to her bag

"Well..." Skylar pulled out a black hoodie and grinned "...we could do something else"

Chaos rose her eyebrow in confusion. A little while later, Chaos stood on top of a tall building in her cloak. A figure walked up behind her

Chaos turned around "Are you sure about this?"

"Why not? Could be fun" Skylar smirked as she stepped out of the shadows

Skylar was wearing a black hoodie, black jeans, boots and gloves. Skylar proceeded to tie a black cloth around her mouth

 _ **As you know, I have no intention of following my mother's footsteps, but... if there's one thing I hate, it's trying to make awkward conversation. I don't know anything about my mom other than her "line of work," so I figured I might as well work with what I know. I managed to talk her into showing me a few of her tricks. Believe it or not, it wasn't hard to convince her to come to an unpopulated neighborhood**_

Skylar stepped onto the edge of the roof "After you"

Chaos took a step off the building and plummeted towards the ground before stopping suddenly. She rose her hand, raising a junk car and sending it flying through a building. As the building crumbled, Chaos froze some of the biggest pieces and brought them towards her. Skylar took a few steps back and ran off the roof. Skylar proceeded to use the floating debris to jump around. When she came up to the last chunk of stone, her boot began to glow. Skylar spun and kicked through it with ease

 _ **You remember my Quirk, right? Arsenal? It doesn't just limit to whatever I'm holding, I can transfer my energy to anything my body is in contact with. Meaning at this moment, my boots are powerful weapons**_

After destroying her target, Skylar rolled across the ground and dusted her off

"Don't be a showoff" Chaos smirked

"Don't be jealous" Skylar grinned

The mother and daughter went on to wreck more of the area with smiles on their faces. After some time the two started making their way back to the apartment. Suddenly, Chaos stopped with a serious glare

"Mom?" Skylar questioned

Chaos turned around and stared down the street. Skylar got the message and put her hood on. A young man ran into view. He was wearing an orange costume with an exploding icon on his chest

"Stop right there!" the man shouted

"We aren't even moving" Skylar pointed out

"Oh, yeah, uhh... Well, don't move!" he yelled

Skylar and Chaos looked at each other for a moment before starting to walk away

"Hey!" the man snarled "I said not to move!"

Without warning, the man rose his fists and smashed them together. A horizontal shockwave was generated

"Look out!" Skylar warned

The two jumped up to avoid the blast. Chaos quickly lifted two chunks of the ground for them to stand on in the air

"What the hell?!" Skylar growled

"That's my line" the man replied

"Oh, my. That's a powerful Quirk you've got there" Chaos smirked looking at the damage from the blast "What's your name?"

"You can call me K-Pow" he grinned

 _ **K-Pow, dumb, I know. Quirk: Big Bang. He can create shockwaves by either hitting something or banging his fist together. The harder the hit, the stronger the blast**_

Skylar jumped down "What's your deal?"

"You two villains think you can just wreck and a whole neighborhood undisturbed?" K-Pow asked

Skylar shrugged "Well, yeah. No one lives in this area"

"Yeah, but, uhh... So what?!" K-Pow yelled in frustration "I recognize that woman from the news! She's a villain! And you're with her so that makes you a villain too! I just got my Hero License the other day! To think... for a rookie like me to bring in a big shot like her... EVERYONE WILL KNOW MY NAME!"

"And I thought Jack was nuts..." Skylar mumbled

Chaos stood next to her daughter "They'll let anyone become heroes nowadays, I see"

"Listen, how 'bout you go home and you don't have to get hurt, okay?" Skylar offered

"Don't make me laugh. I can take a couple girls" K-Pow smirked

With that comment, both Skylar and Chaos stood there

"I'm not sure I heard that right" Chaos said

"I think, I THINK, he said, _Please kick my ass._ What do you think?" Skylar responded

"You know what? Now that I hear it again, that sounds right" Chaos nodded and rose her hand

A car next to them was lifted and flew ahead. K-Pow gasped a punched the vehicle when it got to him. The car exploded from the blast. Skylar jumped through the smoke a swung her fist with her energy-infused gloved. K-Pow quickly dodged to the side

"Light on your feet, huh?" Skylar smirked

"Don't underestimate me!" K-Pow yelled and lunged at her

Skylar concentrated her energy to her boots and jumped far backwards to avoid her opponent who hit ended up hitting the ground. The shockwave followed, blowing a hole in the street

"That's some power..." Chaos noticed

"As dumb as this guy is, that Quirk is nothing to joke about" Skylar mumbled then grinned "Finally... a challenge!"

K-Pow jumped into the air and brought both fists down. Skylar jumped to the side and rolled along the ground with the blast. K-Pow's attack created a huge dustcloud, giving her plenty of cover

"Dammit... I can't see a thing" K-Pow groaned "Where'd she-"

Skylar ran up beside her enemy and punched him in the cheek

He flew across the street "Bah!"

K-Pow stood up in frustration and hit his fists together to get rid of the dustcloud. When the cloud was cleared, Skylar was shown in the air. She swung her foot but was blocked. A large stone behind K-Pow and came flying at his head. Skylar gasped and lunged at the boy. When he swung his fist, Skylar jumped over him and kicked the stone away

"Hm?" Chaos questioned

"Stay out of this! He's mine" Skylar hollered

K-Pow was drove back into an alley and hit the ground hard enough to be flung into the air and landed on the roof. Skylar concentrated her energy to her boots once more and began to kick off the walls until she got on the roof with a wooden water tower. Chaos floated up to the roof of the building across the street. K-Pow noticed a determined gleam in Skylar's eye and growled

"This is fun" Skylar laughed

"Stop... MOCKING ME!" K-Pow yelled in anger and hit his fists together

Skylar just barely dodged the shockwave

 _ **As much as I hate to admit it, I was enjoying myself. That's probably the most regrettable trait I have of my mother. Seeing this idiot's frustrated face makes me want to kick his ass even more**_

Skylar grinned and punched her hand "That's enough of a warm-up, don't you think?"

K-Pow ran ahead and swung his fist. Skylar slid to the side and brushed his hand away. She proceeded to punched him in the gut

"Oof!" K-Pow coughed

K-Pow took the hit and grabbed Skylar's arm. As she struggled to get loose, K-Pow brought his arm back and swung. Skylar, unable to block, was sent flying two rooves over

"GAH!" Skylar winced

Chaos gasped and glared to the point veins were pressed against her forehead. Large pieces of rubble rose from the ground, but K-Pow didn't notice. Before Chaos launched her assault, Skylar stood back up

"Skylar..." Chaos mumbled

Skylar looked at her mother out the side of her eye and slowly shook her head. Chaos nodded and released her psychic grip on the debris. Skylar panted and wiped blood from her mouth

"Hmph... Not bad. Hope you enjoyed that. You won't get another" Skylar grinned

The two glared at each other and took off. As Skylar ran, energy covered her fist

 _"I can't take another hit like that... This entire time we've been fighting, I've seen that he mainly swings with his right, so that must be his dominant hand. He'll most likely come at me with a wide right swing, trying to do as much damage as possible. And when he does..."_ Skylar's energy flared _"...I've got something for him!"_

The two jumped from their individual rooves to the one in the middle and got close. As Skylar predicted, K-Pow brought back his right arm, preparing to swing. Skylar was ready to evade the attack but the pain from the previous strike caught up with her and she stumbled. K-Pow brought his fist around and almost hit her but a chunk of rock hit him in the back of the head causing him to miss his swing. Noticing that her opponent missed, Skylar regained her concentration swung her fist. Skylar's fist collided with K-Pow's face. K-Pow was sent flying through the air and crashed into the water tower, passing out

"Damn..!" Skylar groaned and fell back

Chaos floated over and rub her daughter's head "Good job"

"Yeah, yeah... Don't think I didn't see that" Skylar glared

"What do you mean?" Chaos asked

Skylar gestured to the rock that hit K-Pow in the head "I told you to stay out of it"

Chaos frowned "I'm sorry..."

Skylar stood back up and dusted herself off "Whatever. Come on"

The pair went back to Chaos' apartment and majority of the night was spent in silence. After dinner, Skylar sat on the couch and read a magazine. Chaos sat next to her daughter. Skylar sighed and placed the magazine down

"What?" Skylar grumbled

"You're quiet" Chaos stated "You're upset"

"You already know why..." Skylar replied

Chaos looked at Skylar "I was just-"

"I could've taken him by myself" Skylar said

"Skylar, I'm not going to apologize for trying to protect you. I may not be a hero, but I am your mother. Damn my name if you want to but that's that" Chaos declared

Skylar went wide-eyed and looked at her mother "Mom, I'd never do that. Especially not over something so stupid"

That statement made Chaos smile

"I just want you and Dad to know I can take care of myself. I'm strong. I'm smart. Nothing scares me. There's really no point trying to protect someone who doesn't need protection" Skylar stated "It's a waste of energy. I may be young, but 'm not weak"

"I understand" Chaos nodded

The rest of the weekend flew by. The mother and daughter spent their time together doing normal activities. Skylar repacked her clothes and stood in the living room

Chaos frowned "Time to go already?"

"You're a villain, don't make that face" Skylar teased "I... I had fun spending time with you, Mom. We should do it again soon"

"That'd be great" Chaos smiled "Oh, and for the record... it doesn't matter how strong you are, I'll protect you until the day I die"

Skylar sighed and rubbed her head "Yeah, I know"

Skylar went to open the door but stopped "Oh yeah"

"What is it?" Chaos asked

"The other day you said you wanted to talk to me about something. What was it?" Skylar remembered

"Oh, that? It can wait. Go on now. Your father is gonna lose his mind if you're late" Chaos giggled

"Okay..?" Skylar shrugged

"I love you" Chaos said quietly as Skylar stepped out the door

"Know that too" Skylar replied and closed the door

Skylar made her way back home. When she opened the door, she stopped in her tracks. Jury-Rig was in his chair, sitting across from him was skinny man with silver hair and a beard. He was wearing a dark green suit and glasses. Skylar dropped her bag and lunged at the man who also shot up. Without warning or explanation the two through a few punches and kicks but neither could land a solid hit. The fight ended when the man managed to put Skylar in a headlock. The man proceeded to laughed and rub Skylar's head with his fist

"Let go!" Skylar half-laughed

"Make me, squirt!" the man grinned

 _ **This is my dad's brother, Drake. Not gonna lie, if I had to choose someone to be my favorite person in the world, he'd be it. We've been best friends since I was kid. Dad was always busy so Drake watched me a lot so I got pretty spoiled. Drake taught me how to fight too. But more than anything, Drake's just really cool. Nowadays, he's always moving around for one reason or another so I don't see him very often. But when he is around he hangout and catch up. We even play this game that whenever we go a while without seeing each other we have a quick sparing match on sight to make sure neither of us have gotten rusty**_

Drake released Skylar who laughed and punched him in the arm. Drake broke out into laughter and saw Jury-Rig looking at him angrily

"Wipe that look off your face, you're ugly enough as it is already" Drake smirked

"What are you doing here?" Skylar smiled

"I was in the area so I thought I'd drop by" Drake said

"I wish you would've told me. I was gone all weekend" Skylar sighed

"I was going to, but your dad said you were going with your mom for a couple days" Drake shrugged

"Dad!" Skylar glared

Jury-Rig said nothing and stepped out of the room

Drake sat on the couch and poured himself a drink "How is your mom, by the way?"

"She's okay. You know, by villain standards" Skylar smirked

 _ **Oh yeah, I know I said no one else knew about my mother, but I meant no one outside of my family. Drake knew and he's been really supportive**_

The two laughed

"I can't believe Dad didn't tell me you were coming by" Skylar growled

"Hey, hey, go easy on your old man. I was the one who told him not tell you" Drake confessed

"What? Why?" Skylar questioned

"I felt like you needed some time with your mom, sue me" Drake shrugged

"Whatever, I guess... How much longer are you in town?" Skylar asked

"A couple days" Drake answered

"Damn... I have school" Skylar complained "Wish I could just come with you. Not having to deal with this stupidity everyday"

"Skylar, you know I would love that. But that's not my call to make" Drake said

"Yeah, I know..." Skylar frowned

"It's late. How 'bout you go to bed, squirt?" Drake said "We'll talk more tomorrow"

"Alright. Night, Drake" Skylar said, walking out and passing her father "Night, Dad..."

Jury-Rig tried to reply but Skylar closed her door too quickly. The father glared at his brother

Drake sighed "Yeah, yeah, don't say it. She wouldn't have to want to get away from here if you gave her a reason to stay"

"I know" Jury-Rig frowned "I'm trying..."

"Stop trying and just do it. You know everything's she's been through" Drake said

Jury-Rig groaned and dropped his head "I know that too..."

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 _I hope everyone had a safe new year. I was gonna end this chapter with Skylar defeating K-Pow but I thought I'd throw some family drama in there too while I'm here. So what'd think of the fight? And what about uncle Drake? He plays an important role, I promise. I'm just using these first few chapters to set the stage for some stuff later on. Questions, comments and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
